There is an ever increasing need in medical and microbiology for the collection, processing, testing and examination of clinical tissue. Generally tissue samples were collected in one vessel, then transferred to another for grinding before testing and examination. In one or more of these stages open containers may be used and the specimen may be transferred from one vessel to another. Open vessels, transfers, transporting and handling in general of the specimens create the potential for spillage, and contamination of the specimens as well as contamination of the personnel and environment.
One recent attempt to provide a more dedicated tissue grinder device used a narrow cylindrical tube with a conical internal first grinding surface that received a closely size-conforming cylindrical grinder with a conical external second grinding surface which engages the first. The grinder is only marginally smaller than the tube so that even a slight excess of specimen is apt to be compressed and squirt out contaminating people and things in the area. To mitigate the danger a plastic bag is applied to the grinder with a rubber band or "O" ring so that it shrouds the seam between the grinder and tube. This still requires the user to reach under the shroud and grip the possibly contaminated tube in order to separate it from the grinder. Further, the conical bottom on the tube makes it incapable of standing on its own, requiring one hand to hold and stabilize it at all times and increasing the potential for a hazardous spill. Such devices are open systems which increase the risk of contamination of the sample specimens on the one hand and the equipment and personnel on the other. They are also complicated, require a number of steps to complete assembly before use, and must be used in conjunction with some sort of ancillary stand since these bases are generally conical.